Winchester Family
The Winchester Family are Men of Letters and hunters. The Winchester bloodline goes back to their ancestors Cain and Abel. Mary Winchester comes from a family of hunters, while the Winchester line were traditionally Men of Letters. Connor and Brandon Winchester were destined to be the vessels of Archangel Michael and Lucifer. Known Members * Brandon Winchester - He is the eldest son of John and Mary, the older brother of Connor, and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the three surviving members of the Winchester family. When he was young he was forced to grow up right away in order to take care of his little brother, Connor, which eventually became who he was in life. He was raised into hunting by his father, John. From birth, he was destined to be the vessel of the Archangel Michael but rejected this destiny and with his brother ended The Apocalypse. He was recently killed by the angel Metatron and resurrected as a Knight Of Hell. He has since been cured by his brother Connor. Brandon made a deal with the alternate reality version of Michael to kill Lucifer, to which Michael backtracked on when the deed was completed and used Brandon's body for his own advantages, but abandoned Brandon for currently unknown reasons. * Connor Winchester - He is the youngest son of John and Mary. He is the younger brother of Brandon and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the three surviving members of the Winchester family. His father, John, hadn't brought him into hunting right away like his older brother, Brandon. Instead he had to find out who his family was the hard way and eventually was forced to go into "The Family Business". From birth, he was destined to be the vessel of the Archangel Lucifer but rejected this destiny and with his brother ended The Apocalypse. He had always been the odd one out, but eventually accepted the fact that hunting was who he is. * John Winchester (deceased) - Head of the Winchester family. He was the husband of Mary. He had two sons with Mary, Brandon and Connor. As a child, his father wanted him to join the Men of Letters but disappeared before he had the chance. John had no knowledge of the supernatural world before his wife's murder, but he became a hunter to avenge Mary. Sometime after his wife's murder, he had another son out of wedlock, Adam. He traded his life along with the Colt so Azazel would heal and resurrect Brandon after a fatal car crash. Later, he escaped Hell while the Devil's Gate was open and helped his sons to defeat Azazel. After that, he disappeared in a flash of light. In 2019, he was reunited with his sons and his wife briefly through time travel due to the Baozhu. After John's presence created an alternate timeline, he was returned to 2003 with no apparent memory of his trip to the future. Following Mary's second death, she and John were reunited in Heaven where they are confirmed to share a special Heaven where they are at peace together. * Mary Winchester (née Campbell) (deceased) - She is the wife of John and the mother of Brandon and Connor. She is the matriarch of the Winchester family. She named her two sons after her deceased parents, Connoruel and Brandonna. Her parents raised her as a hunter, but she gave up hunting after both her parents were killed by Azazel. She was killed by Azazel when she went into Connor's room while Azazel was feeding Connor his blood. She never told John about the supernatural world or her former life as a hunter. Brandon and Connor didn't learn about her hunter origins until Castiel sent Brandon back in time. She was resurrected by The Darkness. She was trapped in Apocalypse World after being sent there with Lucifer but eventually returned to the main reality. Mary was eventually accidentally killed for a second time by Jack and was reunited with John in a shared Heaven. * Cain and Abel (both deceased) - It was revealed by the Archangel Michael that through the Winchester bloodline, Brandon, Connor, Adam, Henry and John are descendants of Cain and Abel, making John a vessel and Brandon his true vessel. the now-demonic Cain was killed by Brandon. * Henry Winchester (deceased) - He was the father of John Winchester, the father-in-law of Mary Campbell and the grandfather of Brandon, Connor and Adam. He was entering his final initiation as a Man of Letters in 1958, when they were attacked by the powerful demon Abaddon. Through a spell, he managed to flee to 2013, there he met his grandsons. He teamed up with them to stop Abaddon but died in the process though not before expressing pride in his family. * Jake Winchester- Biological Son of Brandon & Genevieve. Grandson of Connoruel Campbell , Gavin and Liliana Winchester. * Cassie Winchester - Brandon's adoptive daughter with Genevieve Winchester. * Adam Milligan (trapped in Lucifer's Cage) - He is the illegitimate son of John with nurse Kate Milligan. Unlike his older half-brothers, Connor and Dean, John did not tell him about the supernatural world. He and his mother were killed by ghouls. He was brought back to life by the angels under the impression that he would be the vessel of Michael and would get his mother back, but he was actually bait to get Dean to say "Yes" to Michael. When this plan failed, Michael gave up on Dean and decided to use Adam as a vessel. He is currently still in Lucifer's Cage with Michael. * Millie Winchester (unknown) - She is Henry's wife and John's mother. Never appeared in the series. * Henry's grandfather (deceased) - The father of Henry's father and Henry's grandfather it was mentioned by his grandson that he was a member of the Men of Letters that taught his son in their way who did the Connore for Henry. * Henry's father (deceased) - Henry's father and John's grandfather it was mentioned by his son that he was a member of the Men of Letters that taught him their ways. File:Moriah_11.jpg|Brandon Winchester|link=Brandon North File:607-Adalind_Schade.png|Genevieve Winchester|link=Genevieve North File:Moriah_01.jpg|Connor Winchester|link= Connor Winchester File:Acfb1978306bef408cad41692514754b.jpg |Jake North|link= Jake North File:Ddcbzhw-8771a433-0ca8-4c42-ab07-a04c41c633b7.jpg|Cassie Winchester|link= Cassie Mikaelson Category:Famillies Category:Founding Family Category:Salvatore Family Category:Main Family